The Island Way
by Athena Picasso
Summary: my OC story for Lost. Starts at the very very very beginning at thee airport. Submissions are closed, despite what I say in the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**This is My OC story for Lost!!! Don't be angry or mad if I kill off your character or get them killed or… some other tragic fate. Plus, If only one person decides to do this, It will b about only the one OC. I'll be taking OCs throughout the story. So… Here's the Form:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Nicknames (By Who?):**

**Why was Going to LA:**

**Why was in Sydney:**

**If your character was faced with the monster what would he/ she do?:**

**Past:**

**Favorite Food:**

**Connection to other Characters:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Where are they from?:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Past Relationships:**

**Pairing:**

**Family:**

**Occupation:**

**Anything Else:**

**Thanks!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I got a few characters, and don't worry, I'M ACCEPTING THEM ALL!!!

But this chapter is the beginning for one character, then the story will continue for another character… and so on and so forth.

Oh right, if I get any of the characters wrong TELL ME please.

NOW ONTO THE STORY!!

Ian's POV

**Shit.**

**The last thing I remember was the plane splitting in two, the screaming. I remember thinking I was going to die.**

**I pulled myself up, and looked around. People were moving around, screaming. I got up, wondering if I could assist in any way.**

"**You got a pen?" someone asked me from behind. I turned around, and there was someone, about my age standing there.**

"**Yeah, sure man." I said, and tossed him my Sauven's pen. My favorite Hotel, awesome place.**

"**Thanks." he said, and then jogged off to another man, around 30, 35. He seemed to be helping people, running around. Saving lives, that sorta thing.**

**I ran over to them, and asked him if there was anything I could help with.**

"**You can help…" he pointed to the dude next to him, the guy that had asked me for the pen.**

"**Boone." he said simply.**

"**Boone get people away from the crash. We need the place as clear as we can." He said.**

"**Boone." I said "I'm Ian."**

**I held out my hand and he shook it.**

**Boone and I began leading people away, one by one, or maybe in small groups of three.**

**So." I said "Why were you in Sydney?"**

"**I was- I was getting my sister out of a sticky situation." he answered.**

"**Who's your sister?" I asked.**

"**She's over there." he said, pointing to the girl who had been standing up and screaming nonstop.**

"**She must be fun company" I said, as I helped an elderly woman up by the hand.**

"**Yeah." he said.**

**As we were finishing, I saw Jack (The man, a doctor, I had found out, that was his name.) and a few others building a kind of a tent, with a tarp from god knows where and some logs. When they were finished, someone brought a man into the tent. He looked badly wounded, worse than most of the ones I had seen. He had a large piece of shrapnel embedded in his chest, and it was gushing blood.**

"**Gross." I said, as I ran into the tent. "Yo, Jack, anything I can do?"**

"**not right now, Ian." Jack said.**

**I ran out of the tent, just as Boone was leaving. As I was walking to the wreckage, I saw a overweight dude and a pregnant girl sitting on a log, eating. I jogged over and sat down with them.**

"**Hey dude." the overweight person said. "I'm Hurley. You want some food?"**

"**Yeah, sure." I said, and he passed me a tray of tinfoil wrapped food. "So, what' s your name?" I asked the pregnant girl.**

"**I'm Claire." she said, in an Australian accent. Which, I guess you would expect.**

"**Ian." I said. **

"**It's nice to meet you Ian." she said.**

"**It's nice to meet you too, Claire."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wes's POV**

Everything had calmed down… Finally. I built myself a hut, tarp and sticks for now. I was reading a book I had just found, The Fellowship of the Ring. I had found it inside one of the bags that had landed in a tree near my hut. It also had clothes, lots of them, and even a bag of dried bananas. I was in desert island heaven.

After a while, the bag of banana chips was almost gone, and I was 1/3 through the book. I bookmarked my page, and stuffed the chips into the bag. I turned around, and there was a man, Korean by the looks. He motioned to the banana chips in my bag and started to speak.

Yeah, something I didn't really recognize, like… Korean maybe? I understood a little bit of Korean.

I tried to speak to him, but I only got jumble and he probably thought I was crazy. He eventually walked away from me and I made a New Year's Eve goal to brush up on my Korean.

I took a pen out of my jeans pocket, the hotel pen I had found abandoned in the sand. A Sauven pen, my father's line of hotels. I threw it into the forest, as someone walked up to me. He looked dazed, like he had just taken drugs.

"Yo, mate." he yelled to Wes.

"Um, hello." I said, stiffening up, I was never good with people. I only knew business talk. What to sell her what renovation would be made there. Ugh.

"You got any sunscreen?" he asked.

"Uh, yes" I said, and I reached into the bag I had found. I handed him the sunscreen, and he began to walk away before turning back to me.

"Thanks mate." he said "Right, and what's your name?"

Wesley Sauvens.

No, no. I wouldn't be known as the Sauven heir here. I couldn't. I would make a new life here, a new name, even.

"Wes." I said "Wes… Hawk.

**Okay, I am SOOOOOO sorry it is so extremely short. I was just having writer's block, so… I decided to end it here. Promise the next one will be at least an at attempt at longish.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Third person POV**

Lisa watched as things began to slowly return to normal. People were building huts, and she would've asked someone to help her build hers, but she was too shy.

She had always been that way- shy. At times she had even tried to be optimistic, but failed.

She ran her hands through the sand, thinking about whether she wanted a leaning hut or just a roof when someone walked past her.

She hadn't noticed him before, he was blonde, and he looked like he had been tanned already, or the tan was already there. His light brown eyes were almost golden, and when he looked at her she couldn't help but call out timidly.

"Hey!" she yelled to him, just like someone would yell to the waiter for the check.

She saw him immediately stiffen up and turn to her. She hoped he didn't dislike her already.

"Yes?" he asked in a clipped, formal tone.

"I was just wondering, if maybe… you could, help me build my tent." she asked hopefully. He would probably say no. This was foolish. She shouldn't have asked.

"Well, sure." he said.

She stood there, shell shocked.

"I-I guess we should started, then ended because she had not realized that she hadn't gotten his name.

"Wes." he said, and held out his hand. She shook it stiffly. "I'm Wes Hawk."

"Lisa." she said "Lisa Bluth."

**Claret's POV**

I looked up at the ceiling of my tarp tent, and then I heard a rustling.

What was it? An animal? A cannibalistic human being?

I scuttled to the back of my tent and grabbed the knife that I had found among the crash. The door o my tent opened, and I readied my knife. Whatever it was, I would kill it before they had the chance to kill ME.

Then I started to shake, and I realized that this much was impossible. Whatever it was, be it wild boar, or polar bear, I wouldn't be able to kill it, I would be frozen. Fixed in my place until it ate me.

But it wasn't wild boar, it was Jack. I slowly stopped shaking, and I put the knife down.

"Claret." he said "I just wanted to know if that wound in your side was doing any better."

I looked down at the left side of my blood soaked shirt and nodded.

"It's okay, even though it doesn't look it." I said.

"Okay, good." he said "That's all I needed."

Then he stepped out of the tent, and he was gone, and I was in isolation again.

A/N: I said it was going to be longish, but it wasn't sorry AGAIN. Just having minor problems with writer's block.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonnie's POV**

"Oh. My. God." I heard. I looked up from my book, and saw so girl, about 20, pointing at me, her mouth wide open, her eyes huge.

Oh great, another fan.

"Yes?" I asked her

"You- You- You're Bonnie McQueen!" she exclaimed.

Well Duh.

"And?" I asked.

"Boone!" she yelled, and soon a young man, bout her age came running up.

"What is it Shannon?" he asked her, not noticing me.

Shannon looked at me, and Boone followed her lead. Then he saw me.

"Oh. My. Dear. Lord." he said "Your Bonnie McQueen?"

"Yep." I said.

"oh my gosh!" h yelled "I have BOTH of your Playboy covers. You're… you're…you're AMAZING.

"Thanks." I said, then I looked back at my book.

"Can-can I have your signature?" the kid asked, holding out his arm. "I know I have a pen in here somewhere…"

He handed me a pen and held out his arm. Oh God.

I had done this a thousand times, so all it took was a few seconds to sign his arm and cap the pen.

"Here." I said, handing the kid his pen and looking at my book again.

"Thank you- thank you SO SO SO much!" the kid said as he left with his sister.

So much for having a new life on the island. I thought as I sank back into the stolen airplane chair and continued my book.

A/N: Again, really, really, really short, but I think that I can update sooner if I keep the chapters short.


	6. Chapter 6

_1 month later_

_Ian's POV_

"_**Hey, Claire!" I yelled, holding my fish up high above my head. When Claire's head quickly turned from the duffel bag she was sorting, her face brightened.**_

"_**Oh my God, Ian, did you catch that?" she asked me.**_

"_**Well… no, Jin caught it for me. But, I for you. We could grill it or something, like, stick a rod through it and slow cook it over the fire." I said "Maybe, we could invite Charlie and Boone over too our campsite fire thingamagig."**_

"_**Yeah." she said "Yea That would be great."**_

"_**Awesome." I said, then I set the fish down on a tarp next to Claire. "I gotta go pick some mangoes, jack asked me to."**_

"_**Okay.' she said "I'll see you in a little bit."**_

_**Wes's POV**_

_I sat with Lisa, eating an apple._

_Never really thought I would see an apple again._

"_Wes." she said, throwing her apple core into the ocean. "What did you do before the island?"_

"_I-I-I, well my dad was an economist." I said, lying. I would have to get used to this, lying. "And, I was next up for the family line. I really did nothing except…." I couldn't mention that my sister had died in a hotel fire. No that would just give it away, the fact._

"_Except what?" she asked, throwing the apple into the ocean._

"_Oh, nothing." I said, trying to be casual._

_**Lisa POV**_

_Change._

_I could feel it enveloping the island, seeping into me. I could feel fear, mixed in with the change too because people knew._

_They knew that we weren't going to get rescued. Not for a while. Sayid, the Arab, he had made teams, assigned jobs. Jin, the Korean was starting to catch fish. Sun, his wife had begun to dig a garden._

_We knew we couldn't sit around waiting for something to happen, we couldn't wait for rescue._

_Not all of us though. Shannon was still one the beach, tanning and reading a book. SHE thought that we could be rescued, SHE thought that they were still looking for us. But we all knew that we wouldn't be rescued._

_Not for a long, long, long time._


End file.
